


大掃除 -- S12後續

by sunnyasue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyasue/pseuds/sunnyasue





	大掃除 -- S12後續

　　  
　　Sam用酒精、消毒水把臥室連同天花板、角落裡裡外外地仔細擦拭刷洗過。

　　書架全換了，書也拿出去外面哂了一整天，被套、棉被、枕頭也全部換新，如果可以的話，真想連同地板也給換上。

　　

　　他告訴Dean，他想要一個舒適的地方，他想將地堡認定為一處如同家的歸屬地。

 

　　Dean以為Sam終於肯接受地堡了，他不像自己早在剛入住時就整個將房間整頓成他理想中的樣子，記憶床墊、槍把牆，還有那裝滿寶貝、小黃書的箱子。

　

　　Sam一直以來總只有小木箱，乘載著他一生所有。

 

　　Dean想著只要他耐心守護，終能獲得Sam開口談論牢籠過往。

 

　　Dean不知道的是Sam之所以重新整理臥室是因為那個地方已被路西法玷。汙。

 

　　對Sam來說，再也沒有任何地方可以給足他躲藏空間。

 

　　他從未真正擁有什麼。

 

　　也從未能真正為自己捍衛什麼。

　　

　　他連渾渾噩噩的權利都沒有，沒有死亡的權利，也沒能守住自己身體自主權的能力、沒能守衛自己的尊嚴、沒能真正擁有選擇。

 

　　他只想著好好地守在Dean身旁，盡自己最大的能力做到最好。

 

　　努力的將自己隱藏好。

 

　　守住角落。

 

　　守住最後堡壘。

 

================Fin=======================


End file.
